narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-28865759-20170218010859/@comment-18559825-20170220193807
SenjuPower19 escribió: Hace falta demostrar Feats para mencionar una invocacion? ._. Si planeas usarla para algo, si. cuales son esos tan grandes Feats del papel de Konan superando una considerable velocidad? Si hablas de cuando ataco a Obito, pues estaba a menos de 5 metros ¿Y...? Naruto fue incapaz de lograr lo mismo estando a un metro de distancia, esto por no hablar de cómo Obito entró dentro del Jinton y se saco así mismo y a Sasuki-kun en lo que la técnica se llevaba acabo [1-2], esto por no decir que en todos los ejemplos mencionados, Obito emplea el Kamui en lo que alguien está llevando algo acabo, es decir, Naruto se encuentra a un metro de Obito para que después este se absorba a sí mismo con él Kamui y logre evadir el ataque, el caso de Konan fue lo contrario, Obito planeó usar el Kamui para absorberse a sí mismo y al ver esto, Konan dirigió sellos explosivos y los adhirió a su cuerpo antes de que terminase de absorberse a sí mismo http://m.imgur.com/CMwtbNT 3 luego de ese ataque Obito en su poca condicion, fue capaz de evadir el Chakram de Papel y lograr tomarla del cuello, que gran Feat :V Konan nunca lanzó el chakram de Papel, Obito la interrumpió en lo que lo formaba. por otro lado, el Ave Gigante estaba a una considerable distancia de Gamaken, no estaba a 5 metros, y dices que Nagato no puede utilizar el Shinra Tensei Masivo ¿Y...? dices que Nagato no puede utilizar el Shinra Tensei Masivo? Por qué no podria realizarlo? Mamoswine130 escribió: Pues no sé si le alcance el tiempo, según se puede ver, cuando Pain utiliza el Chō Shinra Tensei, le toma cierto lapso de preparación el lanzar el ataque, digo, durante la invasión de Konoha, Pain empezó a preparar esta técnica en lo que se alzaba por encima del nivel del suelo http://m.imgur.com/FCshVKC 1, después de eso, el camino animal huye del escuadron de investigación de Konoha http://m.imgur.com/JFII2X8 2 hasta llegar a las afueras de la misma e invocar a los demás caminos y Konan http://m.imgur.com/j6oOUH6 3, después se nos muestra a Konan pidiéndole a Nagato que no use esa técnica y a Ma finalmente llegando a Konoha para luego decidir hacer el Jutsu de invocación http://m.imgur.com/7SoWvBJ 4, no es si no hasta después de esto que Pain dispara el Shinra Tensei http://m.imgur.com/DwBl2zu 5. Dices que el Shinra Tensei tiene un rango de 5 metros, pues no sabia eso, no se si es verdad, me encantaria saber de donde sacaste tal informacion Shinra-tensei (All-Nature Repulsion). Ninjutsu, Keke-genkai, offensive, defensive, close range. Users:Nagato X pues el Shinra Tensei puede ser grande dependiendo del chakra que el usuario aporte Y cuanto más Chakra coloque, más largo será el intervalo de tiempo en el que podrá usar otro 4. (pagina 13) ese Shinra Tensei supera los 5 metros por bastante, y logra empujarlos a una gran distancia, es mas, el Shinra Tensei posee una magnitud y fuerza tan impresionante que hizo volar a 3 Sapos gigantes de 18 metros con muchisimo mas peso que un papelito Lo que hace el Shinra Tensei es empujar con fuerza a su objetivo mediante a golpearlo con la fuerza de la gravedad, de ahí puede originarse una onda de choque, de todas formas, fuera de ese rango su efecto se pierde por qué la técnica como tal es incapaz de propiamente golpear a su objetivo (de ahí el motivo por el cual solo pudo cancelar un FRS con un ST y no los dos que le fueron arrojazos http://m.imgur.com/j1sLmrn 5), el que los arroje a X distancia o no es irrelevante, eso es el equivalente a decir que si X le da un golpe a Y que lo arroja a 10 metros de distancia, el golpe de X puede golpear en un rango de 10 metros de distancia. Shinra-tensei (All-Nature Repulsion). Ninjutsu, Keke-genkai, offensive, defensive, close range. Users:Nagato Invisible hand of God, that repels anything in creation! Pain Tendou uses this jutsu, utilizing the generated from the users hands repulsive (gravity) force to repel targets away. The number of targets that can be repelled and their size are irrelevant . In addition by stopping the utilization of other Pain paths the amount of chakra put in the jutsu, its strength and area of effect can be greatly increased. With one strike of its power entire Konoha no sato (Konoha village) was turned to smoldering ash. But after this jutsu has been triggered there is a small five second window it can't be used again. The originating repulsion force generated by the power of all creation”shinra obiki” (something that binds all together,so likely gravitation) forces its targets to collide together with a great force and put out additional damage, combined together with the initial force (shock wave) it puts up even more damage. Only those who can manipulate all chakra transformation properties (seishitsu) legendary “Rinnegan” wielders are allowed to posses this jutsu that has all rights to be called “crystal-perfect”. no veo porque no podria destruir los explosivos Porque eso sería tan útil como darle un puñetazo a un papel o intentar destruir papel mediante a ponerlo debajo de un bloque de concreto. ademas crei recordarte que Nagato posee la habilidad de volar, haciendo esto mas sencillo. Y yo creí ya haber respondido a esto.